Falling for You
by x.alice.massacre.x
Summary: Jasper and Alice meet and he falls in love with her, however she doesnt think she feels the same way... much better than it sounds! A/H
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter for my next story, Falling For You. It started out to be like my story ShiftCommaThree, but then it came out all differently. Anyway, it's really good…and its my longest story. I hope you like it. R&R - Alice xoxo**

Chapter 1

_Jazz_, I typed onto my computer. _Hmm, that doesn't sound much like a _real _name. Fine then, my name is Pixie. Anywho, I was looking for a penpal and I found your e-mail address on the penpal site. So, I wondered if you and I would like to talk sometimes Where do you live? If you are aloud to tell me, that is. I'm not, sorry. But I can tell you this: I'm a junior in high school. I'm 16 and I got a Yellow Porsche 911 Turbo for my birthday The perks of being a doctor's kid. Yes, my family is rich, but I don't like to brag about it. _

_I have one brother who is dating my best friend. And I have a cousin who is dating my other best friend. I'm currently not in a relationship. Poor me._

_Anything else I need to tell you? Just ask. I cant wait to hear back from you. Write back soon, Pixie._

I sent the message I just wrote and then closed my laptop. I don't know what little voice inside my head said I should start writing to a penpal, just something told me it would probably be a good idea.

It's not that I don't have any friends in real life. I do. My brother, Edward, and I are pretty close. And his girlfriend, Bella, is like my best friend. Even though she doesn't like to do the same things as me. Like shopping, and throwing parties and fun stuff like that. Plus, I am really graceful whereas she will literately trip over a flat surface.

Also, Rosalie - who happens to be dating my cousin Emmett - is my other best friend. She is there when Bella doesn't want to go to the parties or shopping. Which is always.

Anyway, about twenty minutes after I sent the message to Jazz, I decided to check to see if there was a reply. Jeez, Alice, I thought, not all of us are computer junkies like you are.

I sighed into my email account and sure enough, there was a letter from him.

_Hey, Pixie. Nope, Jazz isn't my real name. Just a nickname. I'll tell you my real one…sometime. I just hate it._

_I know all about the perks of being a doctor's kid…well, not really a "doctor's" kid. But my family has a lot of money. I'm from the south. Texas, to be exact. Old southern money. That kinda stuff._

_So yeah, I live in Texas now but my dad is trying to find a job. Somewhere North and I haven't decided weather or not I'm going to stay here with my mom or go with him. Help? _

_Don't be sad, Darlin', I'm single as well. I just broke up with this bitch Maria not too long ago. And she's on of the reasons I'm considering moving with my dad._

_I cant think of anything else to day either. Uhmm… what's your favorite color? Write back as soon as you get this. (unless you have something more important to do.) - Jazz._

I wrote back as soon as I read the email.

_Jazzzzzzzz, I'm writing back like 7 seconds after I read your reply. Anyway, wow. I live north. Maybe you could move here. *Hint Hint.* No, forget I gave you that hint. No one wants to live around here. It's cold and rainy and boring. _

_My favorite color would have to be pink. Because, well, I'm a girl. And what girl doesn't like pink? What's yours?_

_If you don't mind me asking, why did you create the account on the penpal site? _

_Ok, it's getting late and my parents don't like me having a lot of stimulation before I go to bed so I guess I have to sign off. I hope you write back soon. I'll check in the morning for a message. - Pixie._

After I shut the computer off, I set it on my desk and then climbed into my bed. Yes, I literately had to climb because the bed is so high off the floor. And it doesn't help a lot that I'm so short.

I tried to get to sleep, but all I could think about was that Jazz guy. I mean, he only sent me one message, and already I like him. He seems really nice. I would like to maintain a friendship with him for a while…


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear readers of my fanfics, I'm home sick from school today and I need some reviews to make me feel better.- Alice xoxo **

Chapter 2

I was awake at 5:30 that morning. an hour before I normally wake up. I couldn't sleep at all, I kept thinking about Jazz. About 20 times, I was half tempted to get on my computer just to see if he wrote back. So at 5:30 in the morning, I thought it was safe to get on.

I practically screamed when I found out there was in fact an unread message from him.

_Pixie, Thanks for the suggestion to moving where your from. How about I move into you house? Haha…_

_I don't have a favorite color. Not really. It sort of depends on my mood. I wear black a lot so I guess you can say that's my favorite._

_My reason for making an account at the penpal site? I don't know, I don't feel like I have a life. I guess by meeting someone from a different part of the country, I can realize that there is some form of life somewhere._

_I found out that my dad got offered a job somewhere near Seattle. I'm really considering moving with him. My ex-girlfriend, Maria is saying if I leave her, then she'll kill herself. And she also says that I better leave her, because she cant stand to see my face anymore. That dramatic bitch…_

_Well, I hope to hear from you soon. And I'm sorry if I don't reply as often as I have been. The weekend is over - time for school. Your Friend, Jazz._

I loved how he put the words "your friend." Even though we only sent two messages to each other so far. I wrote back quickly.

_Jazz, Sure, come and stay at my house. It's so big that you can probably break in, find a room to call your own, and I'd never even notice that you where here. That's how big it is._

_I'm glad - well, I hope - that my life holds some interest for you. If you want to know, I created my account because I was getting bored with all of this small town life. And…well basically the same reason as you. I needed to know that there was some life someplace else._

_Maria sounds really annoying. But you should move. Wanna know why? Because I don't live that far from Seattle. A few hours, at most. I don't go there often. Only about once every five or so weeks to go shopping. I mostly go shopping in Port Angeles._

_So if you move…maybe we could possibly meet sometime? (That is if you are not some weird pedo slash stalker. Hehe.)_

_Well, I have to go get ready for school. Talk to you soon? - Pixie. _

_P.S, If you want, I can give you my number so we can text each other sometimes._

I think I pressed "send" a little too soon. I haven't known him that long and already I was offering him my number. Offering to meet him… He's probably going to think I'm a creeper or something.

As I got dressed, I started to wonder some things. I wonder what Jazz is wearing today. I wonder what Jazz will have for breakfast. I wonder how Jazz gets to school. Does he have a car? Does he walk?

Get a hold of yourself, Alice, I thought. You don't even know what he looks like. I shook my head as I walked down the stairs. My brother, Edward was there eating pancakes for breakfast.

I sat down next to him, not really feeling hungry.

Because of the bond my brother and I have, it really hard to guess that I was adopted. You can easily tell that we are in no way biologically related. His hair is this strange bronze color where as mine is closer to black than it is to brown. And his eyes… when I first saw them, I said that they where made out of green diamonds. And mine where a strange pale blue next to my dark locks.

"You look different. Like exhausted and wide awake at the same time," he said when he saw me. He raised on eyebrow. I wasn't exactly in the mood to tell him about my newly acquired friend with someone I haven't actually met.

I shook my head a little in response. "It's nothing," I lied. Wait, lied? I was lying to my family now? Even my brother, who I tell everything to? "Nothing," I repeated, more to myself than him.

At about 7:30, I left for school. I knew it was going to be a long day. My best friend, Bella could tell something was up with me the same way Edward did.

"What's the matter?" She asked me. "You seem both happy and sad at the same time."

I was half tempted to tell her. "I have… no, I mean I've just been thinking about something." I shook my head. It was bad enough that I couldn't tell my brother, who I tell everything to. But I can't tell Bella, who I tell even more to. I sighed, giving up. "Ok, I will tell you. Just you have to promise me you wont tell anyone and that you wont get mad."

She nodded. "You have my word."

I looked around the hallway, making sure no one I knew was in audible range. "Ok. Well, I'm talking to this guy who lives in Texas. I met him over the internet."

Bella gave me a confused look. "And what? You love him or something?"

"No," I said. "I'm just saying. He's just a friend. But the thing is, he might be moving somewhere around here. And I think I might want to meet him."

Bella sighed. "Ok. Just don't meet him alone. And make sure she's not a murderer slash stalker."

"I'm not even sure if he's moving here. So lets not worry about that right now."

She nodded, and the bell rang, signaling that it was time to go to class. When Bella was still in earshot, I called to her. "Don't tell Edward, ok? He will kill me."


	3. Chapter 3

**What's with my short chapters? Anyway, this one is dedicated to everyone who, in reviews for the last chapter, said they where sorry I was sick, and or they hoped I'd feel better soon. Let me go recount! One. This one is dedicated to dancie. (you know who you are.) Ya know what. Not this chapter. Chapter five will be dedicated to you. That one is better. R&R -Alice xoxo**

Chapter 3

Of course, the instant I got home, I got on the computer. My face lit up when I saw that there was a new message. I clicked on the bolded text in my inbox and it led me to the new email.

_Pixie, I would like to meet you sometime, if you want. We can start texting each other for a while and then eventually talking on the phone. And once we get comfortable with each other, then we can meet._

_And, texting is also a good idea, because guess what? My dad new about the job offer for about a month ago and he already has a house bought and has been packing without me being aware of it. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow, so I wont have a computer for a while. FML. _

_God, Pixie, I know guy's shouldn't cry but I'm close to tears now. How could my dad so such a thing to me? I hadn't even exactly made up my mind weather or not I want to go with him and now I have to. On the plus side, there is a better chance that I'll get to meet you._

_God, now I can barely see the keys to type because my eyes are filled with tears. I think I'll stop now. Email me or text me when you get this. I cant wait to hear from you. My number is 729-256-8573. - Jazz._

He. Gave. Me. His. _Number_? I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed it. I was half tempted to press the send button. My finger hovered over it until I pressed down on it. I just need to hear his voice, I thought.. I brought the phone up to my ear. It rang one, twice, and then there was a slight click.

"Hello?" he asked. His voice was kind of cracked because of the reception of the phone. "Hello?"

I breathed in deeply, unsure of what to say. My brain couldn't locate my vocal cords. I managed to unintentionally break out a small squeak that sounded like I couldn't breath.

"Whatever," he said rudely before I heard the phone click off. Part of my wanted to cry. He hung up on me.

Duh, Alice, you didn't say anything. I pressed his number back into the phone but instead of pressing send, I clicked compose message.

_Jazz, so sorry, I just wanted to call you to talk for a second. Forgive me? - Pixie._

He replied few minutes later.

_Oh, God. Duh, why didn't I think it was you? Sorry I hung up on you. I'd love to let you call me to hear your voice but I'm not even suppose to be on. Grounded. Talk you when I can - Jazz._

I didn't bother to reply, I didn't want to get him in trouble. But, not even ten minutes later, I got another message from him.

_I'll sneak on my phone tonite so we can talk - Jazz_

That night, after everyone had gone to sleep, I laid awake in my bed with only my phone.

_Hey, my special Pixie friend. Can you talk? - Jazz_

_Probably not. But I'm doing so anyway. Teehee. - Pixie_

_Your such a naughty girl. Are you ever going to tell me your real name? - Jazz_

_Well, technically, the name on my birth certificate says Mary. But that's not what I go by - Pixie_

_I mostly go by Jazz, but that's getting kinda old. Maybe I'll adopt a new nick name when I move - Jazz_

_Ok, but you will still always be my Jazzy - Pixie_

_Wow. Do you want to know what I'm thinking? - Jazz_

_Sure - Pixie_

_We started talking like yesterday, and now I feel like I can tell you anything - Jazz_

_Wow. I feel the same way. I kinda wanted to say something but I didn't want to freak you out - Pixie_

_Nope totally not freaked. I have this feeling that we will be friends for a while - Jazz_

_Same. I'm getting tired. I'm going to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow - Pixie_

_Alright. But sorry if it takes me a while to reply. I will be busy with the move and all that. - Jazz_

I turned off my phone and slept through the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Uhm. Yeah. This is just a filler chapter. It's kinda important, though. R&R -Alice xoxo**

Chapter 4

I smiled the next morning when I turned on my phone. There was a new message from Jazz that was sent just a few minutes before.

_I hope you have a good day today - Jazz_

I replied, _Thanks you 2. - Pixie xxx_

--

That day went uneventful. I went to class, got home, did my homework, ate dinner, took a shower and went to bed, texting Jazz a few times in between. He told me that he was moving the next day and the day after that, he was starting his new school.

I didn't think much of it when I went to school that day, and there was not one new student, but two. One guy's name was James and he was a creeper. He fallowed me around all day - nearly into the bathroom.

The other guy's name was Jasper. We - we being the fivesome that consisted of me, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett - found out that he was Rosalie's cousin, so we welcomed him into our now sixsome.

He was really quiet. His strangely familiar voice was only heard when he was asked a direct question.

When the once-five-now-sixsome where at lunch, he suddenly looked up and asked whoever was listening, "Are we aloud to use our phones at school?"

We all looked at him. Jasper has a voice. I shook my head sadly at him. "No, only if there is a medical emergency." I said.

I heard him mutter "Damn it," under his breath.

"What's the matter?" I asked him. He looked up at me, and smiled. But the smiled eventually faded and he looked down again.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," he said.

--

When I got home from school, I checked my email. There was an unread one from Jazz.

_Oh My God, Pixie. I'm sorry that this is going to be more like a venting message._

_I hate this new school. Hate it, hate it, hate it. I'm writing this letter from the library even though I'm not suppose to be emailing here. _

_And this place to really sucks. It fucking rained all day. I wish I had stayed home instead of moved. I hate this place. I hate everyone here. Except this one girl I met. She seems nice._

_The name of this place is really what gets to me. It's called Forks. You gotta be kidding me. When my dad told me we where moving to a place named after silverware, I honestly asked him if he was on crack. If it's not him, then it's got to be the people who named this place that's trippin' on something._

_Ok, now I'm sorry that you had to read that. Write back soon. I really want to hear from you. - Jazz_

I literately almost screamed when I read where he moved to. Forks is the name of the place I live in.

_Jazz, I wrote in reply. Guess what? I live in Forks, Washington. Maybe now is out time to finally meet each other. - Pixie_

I got a reply not even ten minutes later.

_Pixie, Good idea. Hmm… I wonder if I saw you today. How about tomorrow I meet you by that drinking fountain closest to the main entrance. - Jazz_

_Ok, I'll see you there. - Pixie._


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY THIS ONE IS DANCIE'S CHAPTER BECAUSE SHE IS AWESOME! *Stops screaming* sorry. Ok. Yep. I'm still just a little going crazy because of the new chapter of Little Sister No More. There is nothing else to say here except I hope you enjoy this chapter. I mean, you better, because it's uber important. R&R -Alice xoxo**

Chapter 5

I got up extra early the next day. I had to decide what to wear. I settled on a long-sleeved pink shirt, a while mini and pink leggings.

I was too excided to eat breakfast. Later that day, I couldn't even eat lunch.

Jasper looked better that day. He talked a little more - still not a lot. He even smiled.

"Hi," I said when I saw him at lunch table. I cocked my head to the side as a looked at him. "You looked better today then you did yesterday."

He smiled. "Well maybe something good will happen today," he said. Someone remembered to take their happy pills today.

-

The rest of the day dragged on slowly. I didn't think the final bell would ever ring, but almost the exact same second it did, I was waiting out by the drinking fountain closest to the main entrance.

People hurried though the hallways, eager to get out of school, until they slowly started to empty.

"Hey, Alice," I heard someone's voice say. I looked up to see Jasper. He leaned against the wall next to me. "You waiting for someone?" I nodded. "Do you mind if I wait with you?"

"Sure, go ahead," I said, getting a little annoyed that Jazz hadn't showed up yet. Something tugged at my thoughts, but I forgot it the second I realized it happened.

The halls eventually emptied to where the only people in the school where me, Jasper, and a few teachers. I wanted to cry. He ditched me. I looked down and let one stray tear slide down my cheek.

"You ok?" Jasper asked. I nodded sadly. Then an idea came to mind. I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

_Where r u? - Pixie_

I didn't really notice as Jasper started pressing keys on his phone. I just figured that it didn't concern me, so I would ignore it.

I got another text.

_Me? Where r u? - Jazz_

I was getting really pissed. Unless he got lost, what didn't seem possible in this small one-leveled school.

I replied, _I'm by the drinking fountain. Watin 4 u. _I closed my phone and was half tempted to throw it across the hall. What a jerk he was.

Jasper looked at his phone and then glanced around the hall. Then his eyes landed on me and he smiled. A real smile. As if he's never seen me before. Which is kinda true since I just met him the day before.

"Alice?" He asked, as if he was making sure it was really me. I looked up it him. He just kept on smiling as he held his phone in front of my face, close enough so I could read it. I wanted to smack it away. Cant you see I'm not in the mood for one of them retarded chain letter thing things? "Just read it."

I sighed and glanced my eyes over the screen read: New Message from: Pixie. October 10. 3:31 PM. I'm by the drinking fountain. Waitin 4 u.

Jasper stood there smiling like a freak and I wanted to scream. Did I really think Jazz would stand me up like that?

All I could do was start laughing. I laughed so hard that I couldn't even stand up anymore. I leaned against the wall and slid down so I was sitting on the floor. I laughed until tears started falling from my eyes. But then, strangely, the laughter turned into cries and suddenly I was sitting on the floor close to hysterics.

And then Jasper - the person who I couldn't seem to understand if I met him the day before or the week before - was sitting next to me, whispering words like, "What's the matter, Darlin'?" and "I'm sorry if I wasn't what you expected." But I really wasn't paying much attention until Jasper pulled my hands - with black tears on them from my eyeliner - away from my face and looked into my eyes. "Will you please tell me why your crying?"

I leaned my head against the wall behind me and my tears stopped. I then realized that the tears I just previously cried where pathetic. "I honestly have no idea. I guess it's just… odd." I breathed out and I think Jasper wanted me to continue. "I really don't know why I was crying. I was about to start crying anyway. I thought you had ditched me. I thought you stood me up."

"I know we haven't known each other that long but don't you know me better?"

I looked down in defeat. "I guess your right. I'm sorry." I raised my head back up to meet his eyes. They where so pretty, this strange color between green and gray.

"So," He said, holding his hand out. I took it and he helped me get vertical again. "Uhm, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I didn't exactly think of that. You can come over to my house if you want. As long as you don't plan on murdering or raping me." I smiled at the last part.

Jasper smiled back at me. "Aww, you ruined my plan." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice. I took is hand and lead him outside to my car. "Wow. You weren't lying," Jasper said when he saw my car. "It's really nice."

I smiled and then got into my car. Jasper did the same. The ride to my house was generally silent. Jasper only making comments about how he pictured me as blonde, not that I acted it. But it didn't really matter because he thought I was prettier than he imaged, anyway. That made me blush.

"Wow," Jasper breathed as I lead him into my house. "You defiantly weren't exaggerating when you told me your house was big. This is crazy huge."

I smiled a little as he wandered around a little, never going out of my eyesight. We eventually found ourselves in the kitchen. I placed my bag on the island in the middle of the room and Jasper did the same with his binders.

"Where is everyone?" He asked.

"Uhmm…" Today was Friday. "My brother, Edward is probably at Bella's. My mom works at a wedding planning studio in Port Angeles, and my dad is at work." I opened the fridge a pulled a can of soda out. "Want anything?" I asked as I looked over at Jasper who was sitting at the island looking through one of his books. He nodded and I grabbed another drink and set it next to him.

"Wait," he said looking at me quickly, "Edward is your brother? Edward Cullen?" I nodded. "He looks nothing like you."

I shrugged a little. "I was adopted." Jasper didn't say anything after that. I don't think he know what to say.

After a few minutes of silence, he eventually asked, "Why? I mean, what happened to your real parents?"

I looked down. I didn't really like to talk about it. "I never had a dad. Well, I did at one point I guess but, yeah. And my mom did some bad things to me." That sounded really childish.

"Like what?" Jasper asked. I was kinda hoping he wouldn't. I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt and showed him a long scar. I did the same on the other side, where there was a few marks from old puncture wounds. Then, I lifted my shirt just a little and ran my finger over another scar that was close to my belly button. I pulled my shirt back down and then looked at him sadly.

"She hurt me. I don't think she ever even loved me at all…" My voice broke on the last word and at the same second, Jasper had me in his arms. He stroked my hair.

"It's ok, Darlin'," he said. "Please don't cry. I already saw that happen once today and I don't want it to happen again." I felt him rest his lips on my head but I could tell it wasn't a kiss.

I pulled away, and I could tell that the space underneath my eyelid where a little wet but I wasn't exactly crying. "I'll be right back," I said, changing the subject. "I have an essay to write and I'm going to get my laptop." I made my way up the stairs to my room, got my computer, and brought it back and put it on the island.

I was about to sit on one of the stools when I felt an infamous pressure in my lower half. I must have drank that soda too fast. "Uhm," I said to Jasper, "I have to go to the bathroom. You can get on for a minute."

"K. Thanks," He said and I heard it hum to life as I walked to the bathroom in the front hall.

When I got back, I found Jasper typing quickly on the keypad. I didn't say anything, I just thought it was private and didn't have to do with me.

A few minutes later, he handed the computer back to me carefully. I opened a window and decided to check my email. I get a lot of spam because I have an account a plurk, myspace, facebook, and youtube. But the most recent one in my inbox made me smile. It was send just three minutes ago by Jasper. I looked up at him before I opened the new message and he was smiling.

_Pixie, _it read, _I guess I can start calling you by your real name, huh _Alice_? _

_Oh my god. If someone had told me on Sunday, the day you started talking to me, that before the week was over, I would have met you, I would have called them crazy. If they had told me I would comfort you while you cried, I would have laughed in their faces. If they had said that I would be sitting in _your _house, sending you this message on _your _computer, well, I don't know what I would have done. But I most certainly would not have believed them._

_But them people - who actually don't exist, I just made them up for the point - where right. Alice, I'm so happy I moved in to live with my dad, because if I hadn't I'd probably never get to see what a sweet, beautiful, selfless person you really are. I'm glad that I met you and that we're friends. - Jasper._

I couldn't stop smiling. First of all, he called me beautiful. I looked up at him and blushed 75 different shades of red. I had an overpowering urge to kiss him.

"You saw it?" He asked. I nodded. Not sure if I could find my vocal cords. I focused my attention back on the computer as I composed a reply.

_Jasper, the feeling is mutual. I can't even comprehend the fact that you are just a few feet away from me, watching me type this with that adorable smile on your face. _

_My god, I met you with only with intentions to have someone to talk to on the computer. And here you are, in my house right next to me. I don't know if I wasn't to cry or fangirl squee or _what_. Just promise me you wont ever leave me? I mean, not my house, you can go whenever you want, but don't go back home to Texas. I'd miss you too much. - Alice._

I sent the message and slid the computer back over to Jasper. "I'm just guessing, but I think you might have a new email," I said, smiling.

I heard the slight clicking of the keys as he signed into his account. "Wow, Alice. Your right! You must be psychic or something." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice. It was then quiet as he read the letter. When he was finished, he looked up at me with confusion in his eyes. "Do you really think I would leave you?" He shook his head in disbelief. All I could do was looked down.

"I don't know…" I said. Jasper reached over and stroked the top of my hand that was resting on the island. I looked up at him and met his grayish green eyes with my blue ones.

"I swear I wont ever leave you, Pixie. I lo - I really like you." Wait. Rewind. Did he almost say he love me? That scared me a little but after a second, the space behind my belly button heated. I know I've only known him for technically six days but I've only seen him in person for 2 days. Love doesn't happen that way. Unless…

…Unless we were destined to be together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another short chapter. R&R - Alice xoxo**

Chapter 6

After an hour or so, Jasper had to leave. He promised that he would call me later. My parents and Edward eventually came home and we had dinner.

"Anything interesting happen at school?" My mom, Esme, asked me.

Yeah, I thought, the guy who I've been talking to for a week on the computer is now going to my school and I think I like him. "Nothing really," I shrugged, "I had Jasper over this afternoon."

"And who is Jasper?" She asked. I blushed a little.

"He's my new friend." And that was all of the conversation.

-

I laid in my bed with my only my phone. Much like I had done a few nights ago. But this time, instead of texting, I had it pressed to my ear and I was talking to Jasper.

"How old where you?" He asked while we where talking about my adoption.

"Well I was seven when they met me, but I was legally adopted on my eighth birthday it was the best birthday I ever had." And it was. The next day we had gone to California for a week. We where going to go anyway, but that week it was all about me.

And the day the adoption was confirmed, I was so happy that I cried. It was the first time my family had seen me cry and they where shocked. Crying isn't like me.

"Where you afraid of them at first?" Jasper asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. "I mean because of what happened before."

"Kinda," I started to say. "I mean, I knew there where better people, but the thing was, I thought it was me. I thought she didn't like me cuz I'm ugly and" -

I wasn't able to finish. Jasper cut me off. "What the fuck," I heard him mutter under his breath. "Do you really think that?"

I nodded to myself while whispering. "Yeah. I cant see why people like me…" My voice trailed off.

"Alice. Now you are just feeling sorry for yourself. I haven't known you that long but I know your not like that." He breathed in deeply. "The reason people like you, Alice, is because you are sweet, caring, nice, and most importantly you are so beautiful. So beautiful…" He whispered the last part.

The blood rushed to my cheeks when he spoke that about me. "Really?" My broken voice said. What the hell? Why was I crying?

"I've never, ever lied to you, baby," He said quietly. Aww. He called me baby. A pet name. Something you'd call a….a girlfriend.

"Alice?" He whispered softly when I had been quiet for a while. "Did you fall asleep, Darlin'?"

"No, I was just thinking about something." And now that he mentioned it, I was starting to get a little tired. "But I'm pretty close to doing so."

"Want me to let you go?"

No, I wanted to say, I want you to stay with me all night. I want you to sneak into my house and hold me while I sleep. I don't ever want you to let me go. "Yeah. I'll call you tomorrow. Maybe we can go out or something."

"Like a date?" He asked.

"I don't know. I guess so. If you want to."

"Ok. Whatever." He said. But there was something about the way he said is. As if he was internally praying that it would be a date. "I'll let you sleep Darlin.'"

"Goodnight." I was about to hang up the phone when I heard him say my name. "Yeah?"

"I…I love you."

I hung up the phone before he could say anything else.


	7. Chapter 7

**I would have updated sooner but I've been sick. I still am, actually. This chapter is actually a decent length. Uhm… 20 more days! R&R - Alice xoxo**

Chapter 7

I must have gone to sleep, because the next thing I remember, the sound of rain hitting the window. The space behind my belly button heated when I thought about being with Jasper. I was excided up until he spoke those three words.

It scared me because… the feeling might be mutual. I shuddered at the thought. I'm not sure if I want to love someone right now. I've never been in a relationship. Heck, I've never even been on a date before. I'm new to the feeling.

I rolled out of bed and went over into my walk-in closet to pick out something to wear. While I was doing so, I heard my phone vibrate on my bedside table. I went over to it and saw the name Jazz on the screen. I wasn't sure if I wanted to answer it or not.

Deciding against the latter, I picked up the phone and pressed it to my ear. "H-hello?"

"Alice? What's wrong with you? I told you that I love you and you hang up on me?" His voice sounded really pissed. I didn't answer. "Say something."

I breathed in. "You scared me," I sighed, "I'm really sorry."

"So am I, baby. I shouldn't have said anything. I should have waited. And I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just mad. I couldn't even sleep last night.

"And does this mean out date is over?" He asked. What was he talking about?

"No!" I cried. "Of course not! Just because someone doesn't love you back doesn't mean you can't go on a date with them."

"Wait," he said sadly, "You don't love me back?"

I wished he could see the look on my face, so I wouldn't have to answer. But I'd much rather not watch his heart break.

I heard a sound from the earpiece. It wounded like a… like a sob. I made him cry. I sat down on the bed, not sure if I could stand the reality.

"Stop…Don't cry. I'm really sorry. Please stop crying. Let me talk."

I heard another cry before he said in a broken voice, "I'm not crying."

Yeah, right, I wanted to say. "Listen. I don't love you now. I've only known you for a week. I never said that I will never love you. Just give me time, ok? And stop crying."

"I said I wasn't crying," he answered. His voice was back to normal. Good. "So, when do you want me to pick you up?"

"Uhm… well you called me right in the middle of picking out something to wear. I still need time to finish doing that. And then I need to take a shower and get ready. So probably two hours. What where you planning on having us do?"

"It was your idea. I though you had it all planned."

I laughed a little. "But you're the guy. You are suppose to be the one who decides it."

"Ok, ok. I'll think of something while you get ready. I love you."

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. At least I didn't hang up this time. "Uhm. Thanks?"

"That's better than hangin' up on me. I'll let you get ready. I need to take a shower, too. I'll call you when I'm on my way. Talk to you later."

"Bye," I said just before hanging up. I went back into my walk-in closet and rummaged though my clothes.

I found a purple tunic and black leggings and brought them with me into my adjoining bathroom to start a shower.

Once I was finished with that, I towel-dried my hair and combed through it before blow drying and straightening it. Then I got dressed before putting my make-up on.

Once I was out of the bathroom, I looked over at the clock, which read 1:24, almost two hours since Jasper and I talked. And right on cue, my phone which was on the table, began vibrating. I picked it up and hit the talk button before lifting it to my ear.

"Hey, Jasper," I said. My voice was so high!

"I'm on my way, baby. I'll see you in a few minutes," He said. I answered with a quick ok before going downstairs to wait for Jasper.

My parents weren't home when I went downstairs, but Edward was. He was playing a song on the piano that he composed himself after I was adopted that we both called Alice's Lullaby.

After I was adopted, I was having a lot of nightmares; I would regularly wake in the middle of the night screaming, crying and - more often than I like to admit - I would wet the bed. He started playing around with the keys on the piano until he had something written. He played it for me, and it was the first time since the adoption - about 6 months later - that I slept though the night without nightmares or wetting the bed. He played it every night for about three years - just to be sure.

I was the one who started calling it Alice's Lullaby, for obvious reasons. He doesn't really play it that much anymore, only when I am sad or something like that.

"Hey, Edward," I said. He looked at me and stopped playing. "Why are you playing my song? Not that I don't like it."

"I was writing a song for Bella. I just needed some inspiration."

"So your stealing from my lullaby?!" I exclaimed sarcastically. "Just kidding."

Edward smiled and glanced at what I was wearing. "You going somewhere?" He asked.

I nodded a little. "Yeah. I have a date. Jasper and I are going to Port Angeles." I blushed when I said both "date" and "Jasper."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. This is it, I thought, my first date. He's here…


	8. Chapter 8

***turns play list on* *starts singing* _In the car I just can't wait, to pick you up on our very first date. Is it cool if I hold your hand? Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_ *notices you all waiting for the new chapter* Oh, sorry, I was just singing the song that totally inspired this chapter. First Date by Blink 182. You should check it out. Ps, I'm sorry I made Alice emo in this chapter. Idk why I make her cry all the time. R&R -Alice xoxo**

Chapter 8

I went to the door to answer it. And there he was, my personal miracle. "Hey," I said, smiling up at him. He leaned down to kiss me on the cheek.

"You ready?" He asked, taking my hand in his.

Yeah, now lets see if I can get though the entire date without peeing my pants, I thought before nodding. I was so nervous.

"I'm leaving now," I called to Edward, and we were out the door before I had time to hear his reply.

Jasper led me out to his car and held the door open for me before going over to the other side and getting in.

"Have you decided what we are going to do?" I asked as we get on the highway that leads to Port Angeles.

"We can go to a movie, if you want to. Or we can go shopping." I smiled at that. Shopping was my weakness. I was about to tell him that it sounded like a good idea, but he asked, "wanna know something," before I get anything out. I just nod. "When you smile, I melt inside."

That just made me blush deeper than I ever had before in my life and - to his enjoyment - smile. And that only makes me blush more. "Don't blush, sweetie. There's nothing to be ashamed of." he reached over and touched my tinted cheek. "Can I ask something random?" He didn't give me time to answer. "What was that song was being played in your house when I picked you up?"

"Oh," I said. "That. That was Edward playing my lullaby. He wrote it for me after I was adopted." I told him about the nightmares I use to have - leaving out the part about wetting the bed.

"That's really nice of him. Does he play it for you often?" He asked when I was finished.

I shook my head sadly. "No. He stopped playing it as much when he met Bella. He plays Clair de Lune for her a lot and now he's trying to write one for her. I don't know why I'm so jealous." I sighed and leaned my head against the back of the seat. We were in Port Angeles now.

"Don't be," he said, taking my hand. "You're his sister. He loves you."

I nodded. "I guess your right." And he was right. Edward was my brother and we did love each other. In a different way than he loves Bella or I love Jasper.

Wait. No. I didn't love Jasper. Yeah I like him. A lot. But no, I don't think I love him.

We eventually ended up at the shopping center. Jasper held my hand while we went from store to store looking at clothes and things. He offered to buy me anything I wanted, but I declined.

After an hour or so, we were just hanging out in the middle of the shopping center. Jasper had bought me a drink and I was sipping it slowly.

"Alice?" Jasper said in a sudden, nervous voice. I looked at him. "Well, I wanted to do something today, but now I think I might be too scared."

"What?" I ask. He sighed and then he stroked my cheek lightly before running his fingers through my hair. He rested his hand on the back of my neck and pulled and pulled me closer. I hesitated at first but then I let him do what he wanted. The distance was suddenly closed between us and he kissed me passionately. Lovingly.

When we pulled away, happy tears wetted my eyes and I smiled really hugely.

"Your so cute, little darling," he said, kissing my nose a little, "I love you, baby." He wrapped his arms around me held me close. I don't know why, but when he held me like that I started crying. Luckily there weren't many people here today.

Jasper let go of me and franticly started trying to brush my tears away, but more fallowed. "What is it? Please don't cry," he said worriedly.

"It hurts so bad, Jasper," I said through the tears. "It hurts." I leaned into him and sobbed lightly into his chest. He stroked my hair.

"What hurts, baby? Please tell me. I love you." He kissed the top of my head.

I looked at him. "That's what hurts, Jasper. You love me, and you tell me that all the time, and I never know what to say back I want to tell you that I love you to, but I also don't want to lie to you." I sobbed once. "I can never win." I tried to stop the tears.

Jasper used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe at my cheeks. "There's nothing to cry about. It's ok if you don't love me. Yes, I would like it, but it's ok. Stop crying, baby."

I nodded and obeyed, the tears began to slow until they where gone. Jasper kissed me and said thank you when I stopped.

"Come on, Darlin'," he said, taking my hand and leading towards the front entrance and to his car.

We drove silently back to my house. We had been out all day and I was starting to get tired. "We have to do something special tomorrow, baby," Jasper said when we got back to my house.

"Why?" I asked. "What's so special about tomorrow?"

Jasper smiled hugely. "Don't you know, love?" I shook my head and he smiled bigger. "It's our one week anniversary."

That was right. A week ago tomorrow I sent him my first email. "It seems so much longer, doesn't it?"

"Seems like months. It's so weird. I swear, the first time you wrote to me, I'd never think I'd fall in love with you. I never would have imagined taking you out. And most certainly didn't expect what I'm going to ask you tomorrow." He smiled suspiciously.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll have to wait and see," his accent was thick and it made the space behind my belly button heat.

I smiled and thought of something random. "Jasper? I don't even know your last name."

Jasper smiled - he's been doing that a lot today. "it's Whitlock, little Darlin'."

I suddenly glanced over at the clock on the dashboard and gasped. It read 8:30. We have been in the car talking. "I'm sorry Jasper Whitlock, I have to leave."

"It's quite alright, Alice Cullen. I'll call you later. I love you."

Right then, I was half-tempted to tell him that I loved him too. Instead, I just leaned in and kissed him. "Talk to you later."

I got out of his car and had to run to my house because it was raining. I heard Jasper's car drive away.

"Where have you been all day?" My mom asked when I came in. she put the book she was reading down and stared at me curiously. My dad and brother who where also in the room looked up at me as well.

"Oh," I said, "I went on a date with Jasper. Edward knew. I thought he would have told you.

"He did. We just didn't think you'd be gone all afternoon."

"I'm sorry. I promise to call next time," I said before going upstairs to my room, where I spent hours writing "Alice Whitlock" on every scrap piece of paper in my room without even realizing I was doing it until I had it written about fifty times.

What if I did love him?


	9. Chapter 9

**UBER IMPORTANT A/N! READ HERE!!!!!!!!**

**I'm sorry but I have to change the rating from T to M because of this chapter. If you are uncomfortable reading sex scenes, then I will put a !! where you should stop reading and another when you should start again. Oh, and I'm sorry if anything is wrong. I've written based on what I've read, not from experiences, so…yeah… PLEASE REVIEW! -Alice xoxo**

Chapter 9

Jasper really wanted to see me the next day since it was our one week anniversary and whatnot. He was at my house to pick me up at 3:30 in the afternoon.

It was usually warm that day, so when Jasper and I were alone in this meadow (not Edward and Bella's meadow that they think no one knows about - a different one) Jasper thought it was a good idea to take his shirt off. I tried to pretend that it wasn't distracting, but it was. His perfect, smooth body that he let me run my fingers over. I loved it.

After a while, we both laid down on the cool grass and he let me rest my head on his bare chest.

"Jasper?" I asked. I didn't really give him time to answer. "You said you where going to ask something to me today. I was wondering what that was?" Part of me got a little scared. What if it was something I wasn't ready to do. I sat up and looked at him.

"Huh?" He said. "Oh, yeah! I remember now." He stuck his hand in his pocket and grabbed something, and used his free hand to take mine, not letting me see what he was holding. "Alice? I really love you. I swear it was love at first sight, or email or whatever. So I wanted to ask you something." He slid a ring onto my finger. It wasn't anything special, just from a gumball machine or the kind you win at an arcade. For a second I thought he was going to ask me to marry him. "Will you please be my girlfriend?"

I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face. "Of course I will," I said before I leaned in to kiss him. For the second time, I wanted to tell him that I loved him.

"Alice. I love you so much that I could cry right now. I just wished you loved me to," he said, kissing the top of my head.

I do, I wanted to say, I love you. I just smiled. "You are my life now."

With those words, Jasper pressed his lips to mine with so much fervor that I thought I would cry. He slowly started to play with the end of my shirt and I didn't say anything; a silent invitation to let him touch me. He worked his way up my skin, tracing over my belly button and then up until he fingered underneath my bra.

**!!!**

At first I wanted him to stop, but after a while, I got use to it. It's not like it hurt or anything.

Jasper pulled away for a second. "Are you ok?" He asked, brushing a strand of my hair away. I nodded and slowly lifted my shirt off. He reached behind me and tested my permission by playing with the hooks on my bra. "Are you sure, Darlin'?" His voice whispered in my ear, making me get goose bumps.

"I've never been more sure in my life," I whispered back, as he unhooked my bra and began touching the exposed parts of me he's never felt before.

I ran my hand over his bare skin until I got to his pants where I felt the bulge. Jasper grabbed at my wrist to stop me before I could go any further. "Alice," he said, "no one's making you do anything. You don't have to."

"Jasper," I sighed, annoyed now. "I want to. Please."

"Ok, Darlin', ok." he let me go back to running my hands over the tightness in his pants until I worked up the courage to take them off. I was surprised to find out that he was going commando. He was naked and I still had my skirt and panties on.

Jasper slowly pulled my skirt down and then felt in between my legs over my panties. He smiled when he felt that I was wet. His fingers looped around the cotton of my panties and he slowly slid them down to my ankles. I stopped breathing for a second when he touched me without the barricade of my panties.

"We can stop," Jasper said and I shook my head.

I always knew that it would hurt, but I really imagined it to be much worse that it was when he pushed himself inside me. I did scream out, however. At first I was afraid someone would hear me. But who would? We were out in the middle on nowhere.

I screamed his name when I reached my climax, and he did the same when he got to his.

**!!!**

The rain suddenly started, forcing us to stop. We got dressed before the falling moisture could get out clothes wet. I was in so much pain that I could barely walk.

"Jasper?" I said when we got close to his car. He looked at me. "I've always wanted to kiss someone in the rain.

"That can be arranged Darling," he said. His accent was so thick and sexy, that I wanted to take him back to where we just where. Jasper lifted me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist and kissed me as the rain dripped around us.

I started shivering from the cold and Jasper put me down, but kept my hand in his and led me into his car.

As we turned down the long drive towards my house, Jasper said to me. "Ya know, now would be a good time for you to say you love me."

I nodded. He was right. Today was wonderful and romantic. And we had sex. Its called making love. Not making like. Or making I think I love you but I'm really not sure. "I'm sorry," I said sadly. "I really don't want to lie to you."

He stopped suddenly. Good thing we were right in front of my house then. "What? What the fuck, Alice?"

Usually I really don't mind when he swears. Except for today. I could feel the tears prick at my eyes. "I said I'm sorry. I'm not sure if I love you, Jasper. I've never been in love before so I don't know what it feels like. I don't know what I'm feeling right now."

He shook his head angrily at me. "Alice," was all he said but it was enough. The word was broken and tears spilled over his eyes. I didn't know what to do.

"I'm really sorry. I really wish I could tell -" I would have continued, but I was on the verge of crying with him.

"Don't Alice," his shaky voice said. "Just…don't talk to me right now."

The tears broke free of my eyes. I took the ring Jasper had given me and held it out for him to take. "You keep it. There's no one else in the world who I'd rather give that to. Just keep it," he said without looking at me.

I nodded. "I really wish sorry was enough," was the last thing I said before I got out of his car and ran all the way to my room where I didn't stop crying until I feel asleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh, snap, this is the last chapter besides the epilogue, then after that I will be posting my other story, Startstruck while I am on hiatus. And the hiatus is only for my postingness of stories, I will still read and review stories. And reply to messages and things. More info on this hiatus will be in the next story's A/N. I'll shut up and let you read. WAIT! Yeah, Luna Nuevo was fuckawesome. Me and my buddy are going to see it for the third time today. Ok. NOW I'll shut up. -Alice xoxo R&R.**

Chapter 10

Jasper wasn't in school the next day. All I wanted was to was ask him for forgiveness. I'd beg, if that's what it took. I'd do anything.

"What's the matter?" Bella asked me during lunch as I stared at the empty seat across the table that was suppose to belong to the other member of our sixsome, which I have a feeling will go back to a fivesome.

"It's nothing," I whispered sadly, resting my head on the table. I didn't want to eat anything that say.

"It's something if your crying about it," she said. I didn't realize until she spoke that I was crying. But sure enough, the tears where dripping from my eyes.

"Can I talk you? Alone?" I said, and led her into the bathroom before she could answer.

"What's the matter?" She asked again, and that educed more tears and heavy sobs.

"Yesterday, Jasper asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes and then we had sex… When he was driving me home he told me to tell him that I love him, but I'm not really sure if I do, so then I think he broke up with me." I sobbed. "Bella, I had sex with him." She rubbed my back as I cried.

"I'll kill him," she said sadly. "He raped my best friend."

I looked at her, my tears suddenly forgotten. "He didn't rape me, Bella. I wanted to do it. And it was amazing." I turned away from her, afraid the ridiculous tears would start over again. "He broke up with me because I don't love him. I mean, I don't think I do. I really don't know. And first he cried when I told him I didn't love him. Well, I think he did but he was denying it. Then he was all ok with it, and then after I had sex with him and I didn't tell hem he really cried. I don't really know…" Bella just listened as I went on and on.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, I have his number, I'll try calling him later. Maybe he's not here because he's sick or something else," I said. The bell rang then, signaling it was time to go to the next class…

I sent Jasper an email when I got home from school.

_Jasper_, I wrote, are you ok? _I wanted to talk to you and I was worried all day. I'm really sorry I made you cry and I don't regret what we did yesterday. Will you please call me or something? I need to know if your ok. Will you be at school tomorrow? Am I still your girlfriend? - Alice_

He sent a reply probably five minutes later. It consisted of one word. _Maybe_. Maybe? I was half tempted to throw my laptop out the window in annoyance. Instead, I picked up my phone and dialed his number. It rang three times before he answered.

"Alice?" He said. "What do you want?"

"I, uh," I started, "I missed you today. Where were you?"

"I was at home. Where'd you think I was?" His voice sounded really annoyed. I was close to hanging up on him.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know… are you coming to school tomorrow?" I asked.

"You did get my email didn't you? I said maybe," he was close to yelling at me. I was going to have to cut the conversation short.

"Ok. I'll leave you alone. I'm really, really sorry. For everything," I said, and again, I was dangerously close to tears.

"Alright. I'll see you sometime. Bye." That was the last thing he said before he hung up on me. I expected to cry, but I was too pissed to shed any tears. And for the second time that day, I wanted to throw something. Instead, I laid on bed and thought.

I thought about Jasper, and how I wish I knew weather or not I loved him. I thought about out date on Saturday. I thought about the day before in our meadow. About how we had sex and how…

…

I sat up straight in bed and thought. We had unprotected sex. I could get pregnant or an STD or something. I don't know how many girl's he's slept with before me.

I wanted to call him, but for one thing it was starting to get late, and second he was pissed at me when I called earlier, and third, I would much rather tell it to his face.

I was just going to have to wait until I see him again. Whenever that is.

Jasper was at school the next day. I sighed in relief when I saw him sitting at the lunch table. He didn't look at me directly. I kept giving him pleading glances, just praying that he'd talk to me.

"What?" He whispered to me eventually.

"I need to talk to you. It's important," I said quietly back to him.

He rolled his eyes and stood up. I figured he wanted me to fallow him. I got up and did so. He led me into an empty classroom.

"What?" He asked again, sort of rudely.

"I just thought that you'd like to know that on Sunday, when we… yeah. Well, what I'm trying to say is I'm not on birth control or anything. That's all," I said before leaving. Well, I tried to leave but Jasper stopped me before I could do so.

"Fuck," he said, "so your pregnant?"

"I don't know. I cant know for like another month or so."

He ran his fingers through his hair as he continued to mutter a string of profanities. Then he got this look on his face. I thought he was going to cry. "Alice. I'm thinking about going home. To Texas."

"Wh-WHAT?" I cried. "No! Please, Jasper. Don't." My voice was broken but I wasn't crying.

"Why not? You don't love me. There's no reason to stay. You are the only thing I like here," He said sadly.

"Jasper," I said softly. "It may be true that I don't love you, but that doesn't mean I don't like you. And it doesn't mean that I never will love you. You want me to fall in love with you? Fine, then make me. Do whatever it takes."

He smiled. "I'm sorry I was mean to you. I still love you, ya know," he said, smiling.

"You know how much I wish I could tell you the same."

Jasper hugged me quickly. "I'm trying to live with that. I'll change it though. I swear I'll make you fall in love with me." He kissed the top of my head.

When school got out that day, I found Edward talking to Jasper. I didn't catch most of their conversation, but I did hear Edward say, "ok, I'll come over later," before leaving. It was kind of random, probably because I didn't know most of what they were saying.

"Hey," Jasper said when he saw me. "Wanna do something?"

"Sure," I said, taking his hand and leading him out the door. We both got into my car but I didn't start it. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but we can't be gone long, Edward is coming over," He said.

"Why?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Jasper struggled for words. "I needed help with something that I have to do. He will teach me. He's gonna have to come over a lot, it might take a while," he finally said.

"Uh, ok?" I sort of asked, and then we continued to talk for a long time.

I looked out the window. The sun was setting over the horizon and made the sky look pink, orange and purple. "It's getting late," I whispered most to myself.

"Your right, baby," he said. "I have to leave, your brother will be coming to my house soon. I love you."

"Bye," I said, leaning in to kiss him.

He got out and went towards his car, and while he drove away, I wondered what it was he needed Edward's help with….

Edward was over at Jasper's house everyday for three weeks. Yes, every day. And it kinda annoyed me because he never once told me exactly what he was doing there. They both said things similar to "he needs help with something." Yeah, but what is this something? And why did they have to keep it a secret from me?

On the one month anniversary from when I sent my first email to Jasper, he invited me over to his house. It was the first day that Edward didn't go over there in almost a month.

Jasper brought me into his room alone and shut the door, even though no one else was home; his dad was at work.

"Alright, Alice," he said, taking one of my hands in his and kissing it lightly. "I promised I would find a way for you to fall in love with me, and I think I found it." He sighed shakily, like he was nervous or something. "Edward gave me something of yours and he wanted me to give it back." He went over to the keyboard in the corner that I just now noticed was there and began playing a piece that instinctively makes my eyes fill with tears. The piece I knew all too well. The lullaby Edward had written for me so many years ago now.

The tears pricked at my eyes but I didn't fight them, I just let them fall down my cheeks slowly as he played. A few minutes later, when the song was over, he turned around to look at me and saw the wetness on my face.

"What's the matter, baby?" He asked quickly, getting up and wiping at them quickly. "I didn't mean to make you cry, sweetie."

"No, it's just that…" I covered my face with my hands for a second and breathed deeply for a second. I was suddenly aware of the emotions I didn't want to believe for the past month. It was time to accept them. I looked back up at Jasper. "I…I love you. Ok, there, I said it! I love you, I lov-"

He cut me off when his lips where on mine. "My God, Alice," he said happily when he pulled away, "you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," I said back. Jasper smiled.

"I love hearing you say that," he said, "and do you really mean it? Or are you just saying that to make me happy?"

"No, I love you. I really do. And I'm so sorry it took this long to realize it." I touched my lips to his one more time. 'I love you," I mouthed into the kiss.

**REVIEW!! PLEASE!!! I WILL BE YOUR BESTEST FRIEND!!**


	11. Epilogue

**Uhm, this is very pointless. I wrote it for the heck of it. I will be posting my next story in like five minutes because I want to give out the details of my hiatus. R&R - Alice xoxo**

Epilogue

A few days after I declared my love to Jasper, I found out that I most certainly was not pregnant, to my relief. Also on that day, Jasper, Bella, and I where all paired together on our history projects. One day the three of us were at the public library working when the interrogations started.

"Alice?" Bella asked, I looked up. "Remember like a month or whatever ago, you told me about that guy on the internet? Do you still talk to him?"

I glanced over at Jasper, who was smiling. "Yeah, I talk to him. We are still pretty tight."

"You said he might be moving around here. Did he?"

I looked at Jasper again. Now he was looking up at Bella as well, biting on one of his fingers to keep from smiling.

"Yeah. He did like a few days after I told you about him. I met him…"

Bella gasped. "I told you not to meet him alone, he coulda been a creeper or something."

I heard Jasper whisper, "yeah, I just love stalkin' little girls," sarcastically, too quiet for Bella to hear.

"I didn't… Jasper was there." Yeah, that was true…

"Do you still see him sometimes?"

"Yeah," I answered, "like every day. I really like him." Love, actually, I mouthed to Jasper.

"What does he look like?" Bella asked.

I looked at Jasper and somewhat spoke to him instead. "He's got wavyish blonde hair…and these gray eyes that turn blue when he looks at something he likes…"

Bella didn't seem to catch on. Wow, Bella. "Can I meet him sometime?" She asked.

"Oh My God," I sighed, "Ok, you can. When do you want to?"

"Whenever is ok for him," she answered.

"Ok, well now isn't a good time for him since… I don't know, he's working on his project with his partners, Bella and Alice," I answered sarcastically.

Bella looked at Jasper and then back at me. "It's him? So you like…knew him…before you knew him?"

Jasper and I nodded at the same time, and then I leaned over to kiss him. "I love you," I whispered.

"Love you, too, Alice. Forever…"

Forever…

**The end! **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
